Forever Dusk
by GabrielleNichole
Summary: Will my life ever be the same without him? Plot- Edward leaves Bella, but she's not about to give him up, ever. My version of what should've gone down. ExB - No La Push, only references. Re-vised version coming soon, along with more chapters this summer.
1. Chapter 1

**Forever**

**Dusk**

GabrielleNichole

* * *

This is my version of what happens right after Edward leaves Bella in New Moon. This is the first time that I have ever published anything so feel free to tell me how I can improve my writing. Hopefully someone out there will like this. Enjoy!

* * *

One

Edward. He was my life and I had no idea what was going to happen. How could he just leave me? This wasn't going to make anything any better. It would just make this even more excruciating for the both of us.

I looked off into the distance where Edward had disappeared. There was no sign of him, just the presence of his absence. I didn't know what I should do. Then I fell to the supple ground and laid there crying. Soon enough I had drifted into the only thing that was better than reality, my dreams. They weren't like the normal ones that I had experienced. These were ones repeating Edward leaving. It was as if someone had recorded the scene that had just taken place and had it on the repeat cycle.

I swiftly awoke about an hour later and I could see that the sun was beginning to set. Dusk, this was how I was to remember the moment that my life had been turned upside down. I rose to my feet and looked down at my clock. I still had enough time before Charlie would return home after his day at work. I approached the house trying to remain calm. I could do this.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed the pen and pad of paper.

Dad,

I'm upstairs sleeping. I think I might have come down with a cold or something. Don't worry; I've already taken some medicine. The leftovers are in the fridge or you could order a pizza.

Bella

I left the note on the counter, hoping he wouldn't try to wake me, since I wouldn't be there. I had to leave and go to the Cullen's house. Maybe someone would still be there.

I looked at the clock once more. I still had plenty of time to call a cab before Charlie's arrival. I was about to pick up the telephoned when everything came into realization. What if the Cullens' are already gone? What if I never see Edward again?

I collapsed onto the hard floor and went into hysterics. "I can't do this right now," I thought to myself. "I just have to hold myself together and get to the Cullen's house before nightfall."

I wiped the tears that had saturated my face and took a deep breath. "Inhale and exhale. Just take one step at a time," I repeated to myself. I called the cab company and told them to pick me up at my house.

My feet moved towards the door and weren't in sync with my body. I waited on the porch swing, moving back and forth trying to sort out all of the thoughts running so carelessly throughout my head. I could hear a vehicle approaching and I stood to look down the street. Good it was just the cab and Charlie was no where in sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

I took off down the steps and made my way onto the worn plastic upholstery of the cab. Then I proceeded to give the cab driver the address and we were off.

We arrived at the end of the driveway and I told the cab driver to wait for me and I would return in about ten minutes. I gave him half of my fare and told him I would give him the other half when he took me home.

I started down the long, curvy driveway hoping that one of the Cullens would be there and I could get some information. I was about 10 meters away from the house when I heard a noise. I stood silently not breathing. I scanned the woods and seen nothing. I took another step forward.

_CRACK_!

Suddenly I turned around and looked into the woods. I thought I seen some figures far off in the distance and then out of the corner of my eye I seen a flash of red hair. That meant only one thing, Victoria. I didn't know what to do so I tried to run to the house but stumbled and fell to the ground. I tried not to panic and stand back up but Victoria was already at my side. I looked up at her and she took her foot and stepped onto my throat, glaring at me.

"Well, well. Look what we have here," Victoria snarled. "Didn't think your precious little Edward would leave you so helplessly? My mistake. Of course, what does that matter? I have you now and you know what they say, 'An eye for an eye,'"

"Leave me alone Victoria," I stammered. "I didn't cause you any problems. It isn't my fault-," I started to say before Victoria interrupted me.

"Actually, it is _your_ entire fault. See, you got my dear James killed and now I am returning the favor to Edward."

_CRACK_!

I turned to the woods once more and noticed five large shadows moving in. And then I heard howls. Victoria turned to the woods and then snapped back to me.

"Don't think I will let you slip through my fingers. I will get mark my words," Victoria snarled.

And then she took off and the five shadows emerged through a break in the trees and became wolves. They chased Victoria off onto the other side of the house and then across the river. I didn't know what to do. And then I heard a vehicle coming down the driveway.


	3. Chapter 3

Three

I looked and it was just the cab coming down the driveway.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked the husky cab driver. "I heard some howling and thought I would see if you were ok."

"Ya, I'm fine. You can just take me back to my house, please," I responded.

As we pulled onto my street I told the cab driver to pull over and I would walk the rest of the way. I gave him the rest of my fare and stepped out onto the sidewalk. I glanced down at my watch and realized that Charlie should already be sleeping.

I cautiously made my way up the porch and turned the old knob slowly. I opened the door and proceeded up the worn stairs, taking them two by two. I made it to my bedroom door and heard some shuffling in Charlie's room. I managed to gently close my door and hopped into my bed. I faced the wall and made sure that my blankets covered my body. Charlie opened my door and peeked in.

"You're just hearing things you old man. She is safe and sound," Charlie said to himself.

"If only that were true," I thought to myself.

What was I going to do? Edward and the Cullens were gone and Victoria was out to get me.


End file.
